Les Trois Petits Cochons
by Gratt'papier
Summary: Le conte des Trois Petits Cochons à la sauce Harry Potter.


Ce matin, j'ai regardé le dessin animé _Simsala Grimm_. Et voilà comment j'ai pondu ça.****

* * *

Les Trois Petits Cochons.

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un jeune loup nommé Draco qui vivait dans un bois enchanté. Il était le plus gentil loup que l'on pouvait rencontrer mais personne ne le savait car tout le monde avait peur de lui par son statut de bête féroce et, surtout, à cause de la réputation de son père. Le canidé coupait du bois pour se préparer au rude hiver qui allait bientôt arriver.

Non loin de là, Molly, une maman cochon, s'installait dans une petite maison qui s'élevait au milieu d'une vaste prairie qui jonchait le bois, avec ses trois enfants: Harry et Ronald, les deux plus vieux, et Hermione, la dernière. Harry avait une passion dévorante pour les combats, Ronald ne pensait qu'à manger et Hermione, elle, était la plus intelligente de la famille et adorait se cultiver. Malheureusement pour cette jeune truie, tout l'argent que sa mère mettait de côté pour ses études partait dans de nouveaux meubles à cause du loisir d'Harry, ou dans de la nourriture qui servait surtout à nourrir Ronald.

Le jeune Draco qui venait de ramener tous les rondins de bois dans son étable remarqua cette nouvelle demeure qui surplombait la petite vallée de Porc-lard.

« Chouette ! se dit-il, de nouveaux voisins. Je vais, d'un pas joyeux, leur souhaiter la bienvenu ! »

Harry et Ronald étaient assis à la table de leur cuisine et dévorait littéralement le déjeuner que leur mère venait de leur servir. Ronald, s'apprêtant à piquer l'assiette de sa soeur, fut coupé dans son élan car quelqu'un venait de toquait à leur porte. Qui donc osait le perturber au beau milieu de son repas ? Le jeune procelet se leva, furieux, et ouvrit la porte avec rage.

« Bonjour ! s'écria une voix guillerette. Je m'appelle Draco, je suis votre voisin. »

Ronald n'avait que faire de qui il était. La seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment était l'énorme panier rempli de fruits et de pâtisseries que son interlocuteur tenait devant lui, cachant ainsi son visage.

« Hé ! s'éleva la voix de la jeune Hermione. Harry, rend-moi mon assiette ! »

Draco, interpellé par cette douce voix, voulut voir le visage de la jeune demoiselle mais celui-ci, après s'être fait prendre furtivement son panier, se vit claquer la porte au nez et rentra donc chez lui.

« Tiens Hermione, dit Harry. Je t'offre une pomme pour m'excuser d'avoir manger tes frites.  
- C'est très gentil de ta part.  
- Hors de question ! protesta Ronald. Cette pomme est à moi ! »

Et en moins de deux secondes, le pourceau avait gobé la pomme. Hermione soupira, las, de vivre la même comédie chaque jour. Ses frères lui piquaient tout le temps sa nourriture, lui subtilisaient l'argent dont elle avait besoin pour ses études et s'amusaient sans cesse à la faire sortir de ses gonds.  
La demoiselle se leva avec rage et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. Elle en avait plus que marre et, elle venait de le décider à l'instant, elle quittait la maison. Elle inspira l'air frais que lui offrait la nature, pris son courage à deux mains et commença à partir. Seulement, au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la pleine lune et entendre le cri perçant du loup, ce qui la dissuada de partir. Courageuse, mais pas stupide. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle et se dit qu'elle partirait le lendemain matin.

« Oh, viens là ma chérie. Viens manger le bon gratin de salsifis que maman t'as fait.  
- Génial ! Un gratin de salsifis, marmonna Hermione. Déjà que je n'aime pas ça, mais si en plus elle s'entête à m'en faire tous les jours, je vais faire une overdose moi ! »

Dans le bois, Draco préparait sa paillasse pour la nuit et s'alluma un feu avec quelques rondins qu'il avait coupé l'après-midi même. La voix de la porcine, entendue quelques heures plus tôt, ne cessait de le hanter. Elle était si douce, si mieilleuse et semblait si... exténuée aussi.

« Les deux gros lards qui vivent avec elle doivent l'excéder. La pauvre petite. »

Ainsi, Draco s'endormit en pensant à Hermione. Cette dernière, par contre, n'y arrivait pas. En effet, la maison ne contenant qu'un seul lit, elle devait dormir avec ses frères qui ronflaient comme des porcs. Elle voulut mettre sa tête sous un oreiller mais remarqua qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle poussa un juron, se tourna sur le flan droit et se dit que sa mère avait bien de la chance de roupiller sur le canapé. D'ailleurs, comment sa mère faisait-elle pour réussir à dormir ? Harry et Ronald ronflaient tellement fort qu'ils empêchaient certainement la planète entière de sommeiller.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune loup se fit réveiller abruptement par son père, Lucius, autrement appelé Le Grand Méchant Loup. Celui-ci était vieux, son visage déformé par les rides, ses poils d'un blond ensoleillé dans le temps, étaient maintenant blancs nacrés. Il toussa fortement comme si ses poumons allaient sortir subitement de sa gorge et déclara :

« Fils, il est temps pour toi de prendre la relève. Pour cela, tu vas aller voir ces immondes cochonnets et leur enjoindre d'arrêter de ronfler ! Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, aussi mal dormi à cause de ronflements. Pourtant, Croc Blanc seul sait à quel point ta mère ronflait mais jamais celle-ci ne m'avait réveillé.  
- Euh... Père, je ne... Enfin, je ne crois pas que...  
- Pardon ? Tu refuse d'éxecuter mes ordres ?  
- Euh, non non. Je disais juste : aaaahooooouuu !  
- Cesse de faire le hibou et obéis ! »

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient délicatement dans la chambre, réveillant lentement la jeune Hermione. Elle voulut s'étirer mais, à son grand étonnement, elle se retrouva à terre en moins de deux minutes.

« Bonjour petite soeur ! s'écrièrent Harry et Ronald en même temps. Désolés de t'avoir fait tomber, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, ah ah !  
- Eh bien, moi j'espère que vous finirez en terrine, ragea-t-elle. »

Elle se releva et prépara son baluchon. Dans la cuisine, sa mère venait de finir la préparation du petit-déjeuner que les deux jeunes gorets avalèrent sans grande distinction. Voyant cela, Hermione soupira et déclara :

« Je m'en vais.  
- Tu vas acheter à manger ? s'empressa de demander Ronald.  
- Non, je pars de la maison. Définitivement.  
- Et tu comptes aller où ? se moqua Harry.  
- Pas très loin. J'irai construire ma propre maison.  
- Oh, ma petite truie devient grande ! s'émerveilla Molly.  
- Nous aussi on veut construire notre propre maison ! s'écrièrent les deux frères.  
- Ma chérie, es-tu sûre que tu y arriveras ?  
- Assurément, maman.  
- Très bien alors. N'oubliez pas de me rendre visite de temps en temps. »

Harry et Ronald allèrent à leur tour préparer leur baluchon. Au dehors, Draco, caché derrière un buisson, se demandait de quelle manière il pourrait leur paraître effrayant afin de faire taire leur ronflement. Il s'apprêta à aller frapper à leur porte, mais les trois petits cochons sortirent au mêmme moment de la maison. Il vit alors pour la première fois la jolie Hermione. Sa beauté le subjuguait tellement qu'il en fut paralysé quelques secondes. Quand il eût repris ses esprits, ils étaient déjà loin. Le louveteau se dit alors qu'il avait réussi à les faire partir sans même dire un mot et décida, pour fêter cela, d'aller au Full Moon, un bar très réputé chez les loups.

Sur le chemin de leur nouvelle vie, les porcelets discutaient de tout et de rien.

« Alors Ronald, dis-moi, à quoi va ressembler ta maison ? s'enquit Harry.  
- Eh bien, je pensais la construire en biscuit.  
- Comme dans Hansel et Gretel ?  
- Ouais !  
- Trop cool !  
- Bande d'idiots. Si tu construis ta maison en biscuits, tu vas tout manger et après, où est-ce que tu vivras, hein ? leur fit réaliser Hermione.  
- Oh, tu as raison.  
- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai du travail alors, au revoir les garçons. A la prochaine ! s'écria la jeune truie en courant.  
- Alors, tu vas la construire en quoi ta maison si tu ne la construis pas en biscuits ? demanda de nouveau Harry.  
- Hm... Eh bien, je vais la construire en paille !  
- Ah ! En paille ? N'importe quoi !  
- C'est une idée géniale ! T'en as une meilleure toi, peut-être ?  
- Euh... ouais ! Je vais la construire en bois.  
- Pff, la mienne sera meilleure que la tienne.  
- On parie ? le défia Harry. »

Ainsi, les trois petits cochons travaillaient chacun de leur côté. Ronald trouva facilement un endroit où construire sa maison. Près de ce terrain, il trouva un amas de paille. Il bâtit donc sans plus attendre. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Harry trouva du bois pour édifier sa demeure.

Dans l'après-midi, Draco rentra dans son étable, légeremment saoul. Il voulut s'étaler sur sa paillasse mais tomba raide au sol, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits plus rapidement que prévu. Plus de paille. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua, à l'instar de la paille, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun rondin de bois.

« Foutus pourceaux ! s'énerva-t-il soudain. Ils ont réussi à m'énerver ! Ils vont voir de quel bois jeme chauffe ces deux-là. »

Il partit donc, furieux, à la rencontre du premier porcinet auquel il s'attaquerait. Quelques pas plus tard, il tomba nez à nez avec une maison entièrement construite en paille. Il frappa à la porte et ordonna au propriétaire d'ouvrir cette dernière.

« Hors de question ! s'était écrié Ronald. J'ai bâti cette maison de mes propres mains il y a peu. J'en suis très fier d'ailleurs.  
- Ouvre cette foutue porte !  
- Ah ! Et sinon quoi, hein ?  
- Sinon ? Eh bien, je soufflerais et soufflerais encore jusqu'à ce que les murs tremblent et je soufflerais plus fort pour que toute ta maison s'envole. »

Le jeune cochon ria très grossièrement. Alors Draco se mit à souffler, souffler jusqu'à ce que les murs tremblent. Et il souffla encore plus fort et la maison s'envola. Ronald, réalisant cela, se mit à courir aussi vite que ses grasses cuisses le lui permettaient, le loup à sa suite. Il aperçut la maison de son frère et entra sans y être invité.

« Alors, ta maison est tellement nulle que tu es venu voir la mienne pour t'en inspirer ? se vanta Harry.  
- Non, non. C'est le loup, il a détruit ma maison !  
- Et je vais aussi détruire celle-ci, entendirent les deux frères au travers de la porte. Ouvrez cette porte !  
- Ah non, hors de question ! Je l'ai construite bien solidement pour pouvoir m'y battre sans rien casser. Alors, tu ne rentreras certainement pas.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à entrer par la force, jeune porc.  
- Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Euh... je serais toi, je ne le chercherais pas trop, murmura Ronald.  
- Ce que je compte faire ? Eh bien, je soufflerais et soufflerais encore jusqu'à ce que les murs tremblent et je soufflerais plus fort pour que toute ta maison s'envole.  
- J'aimerais bien voir cela, tiens ! »

Piqué au vif, le louveteau s'énerva de plus belle et se mit à souffler, souffler jusqu'à ce que les murs tremblent. Et il souffla encore plus fort et la maison s'envola.

« Ah ! Vous voilà bien en danger maintenant, dit-il d'un air menaçant. »

Les deux frères partirent en courant et criant comme de jeunes filles qui auraient vu Justin Bieber. A toute allure, ils se dirigèrent dans la maison la plus proche. Ils ouvrirent la porte violemment et la refermèrent aussitôt.

« Les garçons, que faites-vous ici ?  
- Hermione ! s'écrièrent-ils en coeur. C'est le loup, il nous poursuit. Et il détruit nos maisons.  
- Et c'est au tour de cette demeure-ci ! dit Draco derechef.  
- Ah oui ? Et tu vas la détruire comment, ma maison ? s'informa la jeune truie.  
- Comme pour celles des deux porcelets, je soufflerais et soufflerais encore jusqu'à ce que les murs tremblent et je soufflerais plus fort pour que toute ta maison s'envole.  
- Je t'en prie, fais comme bon te semble. »

Harry et Ronald se regardèrent, effrayés, se demandant si leur soeur n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête. Puis Draco se mit à souffler, souffler mais les murs ne tremblèrent pas. Il souffla alors plus fort, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Vois-tu, contrairement à mes idiots de frères, j'ai eu l'intelligence de composer ma maison de briques. Et tu auras beau souffler et souffler encore, rien ne se passera. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée et pour toi, elle est fermée.  
- Crois-tu, rétorqua alors Draco, une idée derrière la tête. »

On entendit alors des pas, sur le toit et quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arriva dans la maison, par le conduit de la cheminée et tomba sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il fut de nouveau subjugué par Hermione et ne pipa mot.

« Ne nous mange pas ! s'écria alors Ronald.  
- Hein ? s'étonna Draco en recouvrant sa lucidité. Mais, je ne veux pas vous mangez, je suis végétarien !  
- On aura tout vu, marmonna Harry. Il a dû abuser de Twilight celui-là.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi poursuis-tu mes frères ? lui demanda Hermione.  
- Eh bien, ils m'ont volémes biens : la paille et le bois. Je voulais simplement les récupérer.  
- Harry, Ronald : vous n'êtes que deux imbécils ! gueula-t-elle. Venez, monsieur le loup, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève. Que diriez-vous d'une tarte aux pommes ?  
- Volontier, ma belle demoiselle. »

* * *

« Et arpès ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Bah, je concluerai par : ils finirent heureux et eûrent deux enfants, enfin pour l'instant. Tu en penses quoi ?  
- C'est hors de question !  
- Hein ? Comment... mais, mais pourquoi ? Elle est géniale mon histoire ! se justifia-t-il.  
- Plait-il ? Nos enfants ne sont pas stupide, ils savent bien que tu n'es pas un loup et que je ne suis pas un cochon. Trouve autre chose pour leur expliquer notre histoire.  
- Que je ne suis pas un loup, ça c'est sûr qu'ils l'ont remarqué. Par contre, pour toi...  
- Pardon ? Tu es vraiment un sacré connard des fois, Draco ! ajouta-t-elle en partant.  
- Oh ma petite truie, attends ! C'était une blague ! Hermione, tu sais bien que je t'aime ! »

* * *

Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, promis ! Enjoy it (:


End file.
